Kate Jones and the Green Eyed Monster
by Sandpiper
Summary: AU. Sd-6 is gone. Syd and Vaughn have been married for a little over a year. What happens when Vaughn is given another assignment as a handler? WARNING: More fluff than a down comfortor!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Not many. This is just something that I came up with for fun. This is pure pointless shippy goodness plain and simple. Oh yeah, and the term "green eyed monster" is referring to jealousy not Vaughn......just so we're clear on that. ;)

BUUUUUUZZZZZZZZ!

The blare of the alarm clock roused Sydney from her dead sleep. Without opening her eyes she rolled over and groped around the nightstand to turn it off. After feeling all around but not finding it she finally forced her eyes open. It wasn't on the nightstand. She glanced around in confusion and found it sitting on top of the dresser. She scowled crossly, dragged herself across the room, and hit the 'off' button with triumphant contempt. 

She paused for a minute to stretch her back and then headed into the kitchen, where she settled down at the table with a cup of coffee and the phone. After a downing a fairly large swig of coffee she dialed the number.

After a moment of wringing the phone was answered, "Vaughn."  
"You better I have agood reason for that stunt with the alarm clock," she said.  
She heard him laugh, "Actually I do. You left a note saying to be sure you were awake in time to get to your meeting at eight thirty."  
She glanced up and saw a piece of paper hanging right in front of her one the fridge, her own handwriting saying the exact words.

Michael,  
I have a meeting in the morning at 8:30. Be sure to wake me up!

"Knowing what your wrath would be if you slept through it and were late, I wanted to make sure that I successfully completed that assignment," he went on.  
She laughed lightly then sighed in exasperation. _"Damn it!"_ she swore to herself, she was having trouble staying mad at him even when she was trying to.  
"Yeah well, wouldn't want to miss Weiss's company first thing in the morning," She said.  
"Yeah, he came by earlier and said you got a lot done last night. I assume that means he joked around the entire time?" He asked.  
"Yep," she answered, "he wanted desperately to discuss any topic other than work. At one point he asked me if I still called you by your last name."  
"Well you do sometimes," He pointed out.  
She set down her coffee cup in mid-sip with a confused look on her face, "No I don't."  
"Yes you do," He said.  
"What? Like when?" She said skeptically, "Give me one instance."  
"Well, there aren't any instances in particular, just in...............certain circumstances," he said with an unmistakable tone in his voice.  
"I do not!!!!" She said indignantly, feeling the color in her cheeks rising.  
"Yes you do," He said.  
"In your dreams," she argued.  
"Every night," he responded calmly.  
She rolled her eyes in aggravation, "Okay, whatever. I'll see you later."  
"Bye Syd," He said. She hung up the phone and sipped her coffee. 

To spite her arguments she could well believe that it was true. She would never tell him in a million years, but there were sometimes when he did things to her that could almost make her forget her own name. She finished off her coffee, took and quick shower, then went back to her bedroom to get the dressed. Nothing fancy, a pair of olive colored jeans and a simple white tank top with a bluish-gray sweater over it. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and laughed. It would annoy a lot of people at the office, but they would just have to deal with it. She thought to herself as she went out the front door and pulled out of the driveway. I certainly wouldn't be the first time someone was annoyed by her she slept late even on weekdays, refused to kiss up to CIA executives, and wore casual clothes to work when she knew she wasn't meeting with anyone especially important. Since her meeting today was with Weiss to discuss the case they were in charge of together today was one of those days.

She knew it was probably a little unethical to take advantage of her high standing at the CIA that she had acquired through nepotism and her former job at SD-6, but after SD-6 was gone Sydney had become much more self serving. After years of killing herself for Sloane she was going to live however she damn well pleased.

A wistful look spread it's way across her face as she remembered when SD-6 was taken down. Sloane's crisis after Emily's death and his shaky standing at the Alliance weakened SD-6 enough for them to be completely destroyed. She remembered picking up on the signs as SD-6's power slowly crumbled. They were scary times once Sloane realized that they had sunk low enough that the Alliance might cut off SD-6 altogether. Her counter missions suddenly became more dangerous than ever before, security section performed mole hunts almost weekly, and the monitoring of agents became more severe. There were a couple times when she had to cancel debriefings because she couldn't shake tails from security section. However, to spite Sloane's desperate efforts it happened anyway. SD-6 was excommunicated, so to speak, from the Alliance. From there it was just a matter of months before the CIA was able to go in an shut down their operation permanently. 

It was hard for her at first. She had worked so hard for so long at that one goal and once she accomplished it she was sort of at a loss for what to do next. She finished her masters degree but surprisingly joined Dixon, Marshall, and several other SD-6 agents in joining the real CIA. 

Though even before accepting the position the CIA offered her she kept in contact with Vaughn. It was awkward for them at first. Once they were no longer agent and handler they were uncertain as to what their relationship actually was. They met several times at a park and went jogging together. In those first few weeks they found out all they could about each other and cemented a strong friendship. Their relationship was just starting to become more relaxed when that one day changed it forever. 

It was about two months after the take down. Her and Vaughn were in the park resting on top of a hill after a long run earlier that afternoon. Sydney was in a playful mood so she laid back on the grass to look up at the sunset. After a couple minutes of her pointing out cloud formations he laid back and stared up at the sky along with her. She made some comment about how beautiful the colors were, he made no answer however. She felt his eyes on her without even looking and she screamed at herself not to look at him; she did anyway though. One glimpse of the emotion, the love, in those hazel eyes and she was gone. All coherent reasoning vacated her thoughts at that moment.  
"Syd......." He began but faded off.  
"Yes?" She managed to eventually whisper. He didn't answer just looked back into her eyes for a few seconds. In the next moment the tension between them seemed to snap. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She responded eagerly to the kiss, shoving him back down into the grass. Neither of them caring that they were making out in the middle of a public park......that is until they were interrupted by a smack upside the head.   
"Oh......jeez! Sorry, my bad," a teenager called to them blushing lightly as his friends made a show of pointing at him and laughing and his dog trotted over to them and proudly picked up the frisbee that had hit them. The moment ended up with her laying there on top of him laughing until she cried.

After their feelings were out in the open it got a lot easier for the both of them. There was a pretty much an unspoken understanding that they intended it to be forever. They waited until eight months after SD-6 had been taken down, incase Sloane still had contacts on the outside that might be keeping tabs on her. Eight months seemed adequate time for someone who had supposedly not known the truth about SD-6 to join the CIA and marry another agent. 

They had been married for just a little over a year now and lived in a house with a white picket fence and two black government issue cars in the garage. Normal? Not quite, but as close to paradise as she figured she would get.

Sydney turned into the CIA parking garage, pulled into a space, and headed toward the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Vaughn yawned and poured some coffee into his cup. It wasn't even noon yet and he was already exhausted. The day wasn't over yet either, he had a meeting with Devlin in ten minutes about who knows what. He hoped it was nothing bad. As he was adding creamer to the coffee he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to a dazzling smile and brown eyes.  
"Hey," Sydney said.  
"Hey," he smiled back, "What's up?  
"Nothing. I was just wondering it you'd seen Weiss. He isn't down in our office," she explained.  
"He came by my office earlier this morning but I haven't seen him since then," he answered.  
"Great! Who knows if I'll ever be able to find him them," she joked.  
"Well, you know Weiss," Vaughn said.  
"Yeah I-" Sydney began but was interrupted by a young agent coming over to them.  
"Excuse me? Do either of you know an Agent Vaughn?" he asked.  
"Yeah, that's me," Vaughn answered.  
"Hi, I'm Chad Tillman. I've been assigned to the SD-4 team. It's very good to meet you and I'm glad to get the opportunity to work with you," Agent Tillman said shaking Vaughn's hand, before either Vaughn or Sydney could get a word in he went on "I've heard about your work inside SD-6 and if you don't mind my saying, it's very impressive. Listen may I call you Sidney?"  
Vaughn paused for a moment as he tried to keep a strait face and sad, "No actually. You can call me Michael."  
Agent Tillman stared at him blankly for a moment before answering, "Ummmm.......okay,"  
Sydney, who had been watching with great amusement, jumped in, "I'm Sydney."  
The look on the young agent's face was just priceless, a mix between the realization that he had made an embarrassing assumption and that his butt kissing had been aimed in the wrong direction. "Oh...." he finally said.  
Vaughn decided it was time to leave or else he was going to burst out laughing. "Well I have to get to a meeting with Devlin," he said to Sydney.  
"Okay, see you later," she answered, once he left she turned to Tillman. "Our offices are downstairs," she said calmly in order to break the tension, "If you'll follow me I'll show you the way."  
With that Sydney turned and headed away, a smile still tugging at her lips as she went. It was obviously going to be very entertaining working with this guy.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Vaughn asked as he entered Devlin's office.  
"Yes, Agent Vaughn. Have a seat," Devlin said, Vaughn did so, "We got some new information about The Alliance. Apparently they've set up a new operation here in LA."  
"Really? How do we know that?" Vaughn asked surprised.  
"We have one of their agents," Devlin said the pleasure evident in his voice.  
"Captured?" Vaughn asked.  
"Yeah. Caught by the Swiss government trying to infiltrate a bank. They turned her over to us and we eventually figured out that she thought she was working for the CIA," Devlin said and snorted lightly, "I guess some things don't change much. Once she was debriefed she volunteered to be a double."  
"Well that's great, but what does this have to do with me?" Vaughn asked.  
"She's your new assignment," Devlin answered handing Vaughn a file.  
"You're assigning me to be....a handler again?" Vaughn asked.  
"Yes. You have experience handling a double agent, and though there were a few disagreements, over all you did a good job as Bristow's handler. After a large part of The Alliance is now gone," Devlin said, "Your new agent's name is Clair Fitzpatrick. For the sake of her cover we released her from custody, but she's going to report to Location 176 on Thursday. You'll want to cover all basic procedures then."  
"Yes, Sir," Vaughn said taking the file and walking out of Devlin's office. Even though Devlin made it seem perfectly logical he was still surprised that they had assigned him as a handler after everything that had happened the first time. He glanced down at the file and shook those feelings away. Thinking in such a way was just stupid. There was no reason he should feel so odd about this he told himself. 


End file.
